Lesson Learned
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Case of crossed wires and manipulations cause problems for Rabastan and Andromeda.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Writing Club - Cowardly**

 **Last Ship Standing - Splash, Childish, Nervous, Nox, "I thought you weren't going to mention that again?"**

 **WordCount Without AN - 728**

* * *

 **Lesson Learned**

* * *

She was so angry that the water she was supposed to be manipulating ended up splashing all over her. Why couldn't he just tell her to her face that he didn't want her anymore?

Cowardly bastard.

Barely listening to the homework assignment, Andromeda packed up her bag and pushed her way through the crowd of classmates to get out of the classroom. He wasn't waiting for her, but then, he hadn't been waiting for her for over a week so that was nothing new.

She worked her way through the corridors, forgoing dinner in the Great Hall for the privacy of her dorm room. There was no way she was going to let him see her upset and angry. He didn't deserve her reactions.

* * *

Rabastan looked up and down the Slytherin table again, frowning. Where the hell was she? He hadn't been able to sit with her for over a week, but at least he'd been able to watch her from afar.

Stupid O.W.L's.

When Bellatrix told him Andromeda needed some time to herself to study for her exams, Rabastan's first instinct had been to argue, to go and see Andi and ask for himself, but then he'd wondered if it wouldn't make her angry if he did that. After all, he knew how much marks meant to his girlfriend, she was practically a straight O student.

So he'd waited for her to come to him, but now she wasn't even coming to dinner? He had to put a stop to her ridiculousness. Grades weren't worth her health, and it wasn't like she could afford to miss a meal. There wasn't an ounce of extra fat on her anywhere.

He knew. He'd checked her body for himself quite a few times.

* * *

Unable to settle, Andromeda got out of bed, grabbing her wand from the side table as she did. Throwing her robe on over her pyjamas, she left the dorm and then the common room, heading for the only place in the castle that made her feel completely at ease.

Casting a silent Lumos, she made her way up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. She loved to look at the stars late at night, loved the freedom she felt standing up there, loved the silence that permeated the space so thoroughly.

Pushing through the door, she murmured, "Nox," and stashed her wand away in her pocket, moving straight to her favourite spot. Only, the silence she'd pursued was once again eluding her when someone spoke quietly behind her.

"I wondered when you'd come up here."

* * *

He knew she'd turn up eventually, it was just a matter of patience. She looked stunning. Her hair was a mess from lying in bed, her robe hung loosely over her pyjama's, and she had an ink stain on her cheek, but she'd never looked better.

She'd stiffened when he spoke, but she didn't turn around to look at him. He walked up behind her slowly, wrapping his hands around her waist. Usually, she would lean back into his embrace, but instead she stayed tense, leaning away from him slightly.

"What's going on, Andi?"

She didn't answer, and he sighed, dropping his chin to rest on her shoulder. "The silent treatment is a little childish, don't you think? Almost like when you -"

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to mention that again?" she asked, interrupting him before he could embarrass her. She knew exactly what he was about to say, and the mere thought of it was enough to make her blush from her hair-roots to her toes.

"It made you talk didn't it? Why did you ask for space, baby?"

"I didn't! You've been avoiding me!"

Rabastan groaned. "Bellatrix."

"What?" Andromeda turned around in the circle of Rabastan's arms.

"She told me you wanted space, that you needed to study. I'm sorry, baby."

"So... you're not going to break up with me?"

* * *

What? Where the bloody hell did she get that idea from?

Rabastan pressed his lips to hers. "Never."

As Andromeda sighed happily, tilting her head to kiss him better, Rabastan vowed to himself that he would never again listen to Bellatrix. Lesson learned.


End file.
